Parties
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: NS and SC. it's a birthday party that will never be forgotten


Parties

By, Lil'River

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything that you recognize.

Warning:: It is a Catherine and Sara fanfic, don't like it then don't read it.

Lindsey's birthday party is today. Everyone from the graveyard shift was invited along with a bunch of her friends. Everyone was outside in Catherine's backyard frolicking around, playing some silly game. Nick and I were sitting on the back porch drinking Mountain Dew. We both sat in lawn chairs facing each other. Our knee's were touching, along with our hands in one another's. We laughed as Greg played with Lindsey and her friends for a while. Then Lindsey came over to the two of us.

"Aunt Sara, is Uncle Nick your boyfriend?" Asked the blonde girl.

I smiled, "No sweetie, Uncle Nick and I are just best friends."

"Are you sure?" She rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, we're sure." Nick said slightly laughing.

"So you two won't kiss each other?"

"Do you want us to?" Nick asked her, and in reply she shook her head yes, smiling. Nick then leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

Lindsey squealed with delight then ran back to her friends. Nick and I laughed.

"You have really soft lips Nick, that's all I have to say."

"I'll take that as a good thing." Nick said, then we both fell into a spell of laughter.

Catherine and Warrick rounded everyone inside to open up Lindsey's birthday presents. Everyone sat down in Catherine's dining room, but they were one seat short. So Catherine stood against the wall.

"Catherine come here." I motioned her next to me, "Sit down, we can share a chair."

Catherine sat down on the chair I was sitting in. I put my arm around the back of the chair to steady myself. All eyes were on Lindsey as she opened her presents. But not me, I as sitting next to one of the prettiest women Ii know and her sent was intoxicating. She wore no perfume, but had his 'Catherine' sent to her. It was comforting, it was fresh and I couldn't help myself. I crept closer to her getting as close to her as I could without it seeming odd. I then felt her hand resting on my knee and was slowly caressing it.

The party ended and everyone was going home. Catherine asked me to stay a little longer to help with the clean up, I of course said yes. Lindsey had fallen asleep on the couch, soon after everyone had left. We were outside in the backyard picking up the garbage off the ground. Catherine was kneeled next to me with a garbage bag between us.

"So how do you thing the party went?" I asked her.

Very well, Lindsey was happy, especially when you and Nick had that kiss." Catherine smirked.

"Hey she asked us to, and it was nothing really." I explained. Catherine gave me a look, "it's true."

"So that kiss meant nothing?"

"Yes, Nick is my best friend and it just would never work between the two of us if we ever went out together. He's my best friend and I love him, but I don't want to have sex with him or anything."

Catherine cupped the side of my face and slowly started kissing me. She ran her tongue across the gap of my teeth. I opened my mouth partly and a wave of emotion hit me. We stopped, Catherine's hands at my side and mine putting a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Did that mean anything to you?" She asked me her voice husky.

"Yes." I just barely said.

"We'll talk more about his when we get back in the house." I nodded in response.

We went back to picking up the backyard, but I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss from earlier. I couldn't stop looking at her, everything that she did was memorizing. She smiled as she saw me watching her. Catherine came over to me and leaned in front of me.

"I'm going to put Lindsey into her bed, think you can put the bag into the garbage can for me?"

"Ok." Catherine smiled then kissed the top of my head. She turned and went back into her house. I got off the ground, grabbing the bag of garbage with me. I threw away the bag, then went threw the glass sliding door into the house. I walked into the living room where Catherine was trying to wake Lindsey to get her off the couch. I kneeled next to her.

"She's not going anywhere." She told me, "She's in a deep sleep. So were going to have to go to my room, so we don't wake her." We both stood up and I watched Catherine place a blanket over her sleeping daughter. "Come on you."

Catherine took my hand and lead me to her room. Her room had light pink walls with white flowers lacing the top. The bed matched the walls, a queen sized bed with pink and white flowers. Everything was pink or white or both.

I sat down cross legged on the bed and Catherine sat in front of me. "I'm sorry that I've been a bitch to you especially these last couple of months." She took my hand, "It's just that I've been falling for you, falling hard too. I guess Sar, what I'm saying is that I need you to know that I need you."

I kissed her in response. Lost in her kisses of joy came fast and full. We finally broke with smiles of fools.

"Glad that the feeling is mutual." Catherine said with a smile. 

"Just love me Cat, that's all I need." I told her before being covered in her kisses.

_The End _


End file.
